


Goodbye Michael

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay can't handle Michael disconnecting, avoiding her like she was some kind of obstacle. Something wasn't with them anymore in their relationship, there wasn't love... Or at least that's what she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Lindsay Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. I was prompted..... at Gun point.

"Goodbye Michael." Lindsay said softly pulling her engagement ring off twisting it in her fingers before setting it down on Michael’s headstand as he slept soundly with a small smile as he slept. Something Lindsay hadn’t seen in a while.

Michael had become more scarce every time he’d be with Lindsay the spark when he spoke about her dissolved, the laughs they shared were strained and forced. He wasn’t around as long as he wasn’t forced to, but when he wasn’t he just never bothered showing up.

Lindsay stayed up night after night waiting for him to come home, leave a message, anything just to know he was okay. He kept showing up, later and later.

8pm

10pm

3am

4am

And some nights he never bothered coming home.

She’d send him a text each night, gaining no response and sometimes it’d just be a line of those texts.

_You planning to come home? -Lindsay (8pm)_ _  
_Michael? -lindsay (9pm)_  
 _Text me when you can… -Lindsay. (11pm)_  
 _Well I love you. Goodnight. Door’s unlocked. -Lindsay (5am)__

_  
_She didn’t think he’d ignore her, he never did usually. Each time she’d see him the next day at work it was the same thing.

"I am so sorry I didn’t get your texts last night." or "I was busy." or even "I’ve got a lot on my mind."

Each time Lindsay wanted to ask him what he meant by ‘I was busy’ or ‘I’ve got a lot on my mind.’ But she never really could.

With her head hung low she turned away from the bed making her way to the door, before stopping. Glancing over her shoulder she looked how peaceful he slept and with a small smile she walked back over to him putting a soft kiss on his cheek watching the man stir slightly still fast asleep. A small smile forming on his face as he settled back down, it broke her into two.

It was a smile she never saw from him anymore, not to her at least.

There’s nothing she could have done. Nothing she could do to make him love her again, if he even did in the first place.

Silently she fled the room grabbing a suitcase she had pre-packed the night before for her leave, and when Michael arrived home he never even noticed it. She resisted the urge to turn around and look at him one more time, one more time to see him sleeping peacefully, to see him smile even if it was in a drowsy slumber state. With a soft sigh she inhaled and trucked on into the living room. Her eyes darted to each little item in the apartment as she passed, remembering the moments Michael and her shared when they got the objects or memories of what occurred with said objects.

Lindsay looked around for a moment taking it all in that she’s leaving a single tear shed down her face she glanced around for a piece of paper. Upon finding one she pulled out a pen and wrote something simple. She told herself she wouldn’t leave a note yet here she was writing one.

_Michael Jones,_

_It’s been a great honor being your girlfriend, and fiancée, but I feel like something’s missing. Something we had in the beginning and no longer have. I honestly believe the love has gone. I know you’ll protest, you always do giving me the same excuse and same lines over and over. “It won’t happen again”, “You know I love you.” I know you DID love me at one point. You don’t anymore, and maybe just maybe you still love me. You love me as a person not anyone who’s special to you. You love me like you love your fans. You appreciate them, and love who they are but that’s all you love them as. There was one time you loved me like your girlfriend, where you took me in your arms and would shower me with attention and even show me off to everyone you knew. You don’t anymore._

_I don’t know what happened. I feel at fault, but maybe I’m not, I feel it’s both our faults and it’s not working out._

_I’m sorry but I’ve got to go._

_I love you._

_I love you Michael jones, so very much._

_Good Bye Michael._

_Sincerely,  
Lindsay  <3_

Lindsay quickly rubbed her eye before she let herself be torn apart by the realization. What she came to term with and finally accepted. She looked down at her keys in her hand and fiddled with the house key taking it off the ring placing it on the counter with the note.

With that, she left and never looked back no matter how hard she tried.


	2. Michael Mourns

Michael stirred in his sleep hearing the front door close. His brown eyes flickered open slowly as he let out a small groan. His eyes adjusted blinking a couple times as he reached over to grab his glasses from his night stand knocking something small over onto the floor in the process.

“The fuck?” He croaked sleepily pulling on his glasses, flicking on the light on his nightstand to see what had fallen.

His eyebrows furrowed down and a frown pulled on his face as he saw the object in question.

It was Lindsay’s engagement ring.

 

Without much thought he picked the ring up fumbling it in his hands for a moment not sure why Lindsay had taken it off. A couple ideas bounced in his head however that fit the situation. ‘She probably just took it off when she fell asleep.’ That would explain it was off her finger but it didn’t explain why it was on  ** _his_** bedside table.

With a frustrated groan he pulled himself up off the bed sliding his feet down touching the carpeted floor. His eyes still rather concentrated on ring in question and with his free hand he lazily brushed through his hair once letting out a yawn.

With another groan more out of pain than anything else he got to a standing position automatically cracking his back and knee in the process.

“Fucking Christ” he yawned once again sluggishly making his way out of the bedroom going down through his apartment. Something didn’t sit right and each time he passed a room he couldn’t help but listen closely and look around for Lindsay. It really was strange not having her in the apartment with him.

Michael was ready to head back to bed after seeing the clock on the microwave flick over to the next minute ‘6:30’. With that Michael kept getting more and more confused and if anyone had asked very concerned if not anything. His fiancée was nowhere in the apartment and it was earlier than either of them got up let alone left the house on a Saturday of all days.

He flipped on a bunch of lights having them light his path as he noticed a piece of paper on the counter. With curiosity he thought it was Lindsay telling him she’d be back after dealing with some family thing or out to run for coffee like she normally did. As his eyes fell on the paper his face turned into pure confusion.

 

_Michael Jones,_

_It’s been a great honor being your girlfriend, and fiancée, but I feel like something’s missing. Something we had in the beginning and no longer have. I honestly believe the love has gone. I know you’ll protest, you always do giving me the same excuse and same lines over and over. “It won’t happen again”, “You know I love you.” I know you DID love me at one point. You don’t anymore, and maybe just maybe you still love me. You love me as a person not anyone who’s special to you. You love me like you love your fans. You appreciate them, and love who they are but that’s all you love them as. There was one time you loved me like your girlfriend, where you took me in your arms and would shower me with attention and even show me off to everyone you knew. You don’t anymore._

_I don’t know what happened. I feel at fault, but maybe I’m not, I feel it’s both our faults and it’s not working out._

_I’m sorry but I’ve got to go._

_I love you._

_I love you Michael jones, so very much._

_Good Bye Michael._

_Sincerely,_ _  
_Lindsay <3_ _

Michael blinked a couple times; his eyes stinging from the water that he had refused to overflow while reading it. He felt sick, his stomach dropped as his head fell clutching the note in his grasp his other still firmly holding on to Lindsay’s engagement ring which began to cut into his skin a little.

Michael set his head on the counter letting out a soft sob. How could he be so stupid? How could he not see that he was making her unhappy? She was partially right in her letter, about them being at fault but the thing is she never did a damn thing wrong and Michael knew that. It was entirely his fault. He had become more distant. Picking up more work and ignoring text messages.

He ignored her.

“God dammit,” Michael choked out through his sobs, “you are so fucking stupid you stupid fuck, how could you do that to her?”

He would do anything for Lindsay and it was the truth. The past few weeks he became distant, became secretive and anytime Lindsay was around would dart the other way. It was just because he didn’t want her to know what he was doing.

He had queued twenty-six  Rage Quits; all of which were fully edited and ready to go. He thought maybe he could spend some time on Thursday’s with her, and with the plan of twenty-six that was half a year’s worth of Thursday’s he could be with her. Something they weren’t able to do enough. He thought maybe if he worked his ass off he could take a bit of time off to be with her, to take her somewhere nice… Something they never really did.

He thought if he helped Ryan with Game Fails, and JJ with the Lets Plays that it’d knock out a couple more hours off so he could be with her.

He had every chance to tell her about it and he blew it without a second thought Michael texted Lindsay with something short and to the point.

_Lindsay, please come home. I need you Lindsay, I need to explain myself but I need you. Just this one time and then you can walk away. I wouldn’t blame you if you did.–Michael_

Michael set down her ring on top of the note wiping his eyes with the back of his hand walking over to the couch refusing him to choke up more than he should.

Lindsay received a text and her insides curling in on itself seeing as it was from Michael. She told herself she wouldn’t look back and she wasn’t going to, but no matter how hard she tried she found herself making her way back to the apartment.

“This better be good…” She mumbled honestly still rather upset.

_I’ll be there in five… -Lindsay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all can think of an ending but this is how I'm ending it. Its up to you to decide if Lindsay take Michael Back


End file.
